


Explosive

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance, Smut of a fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Joe wants to use handcuffs on Caitlin





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : kink  
> Prompt: as summary. 
> 
> This prompt, two glasses of wine, Figure Skating Cup of Disaster 2016 on tape in the background, this is what happens.

"You want to..."

Caitlin's voice trails off as she bites her lip but she doesn't sound displeased. More intrigued than anything else and there's a light in her eyes that definitely signifies that she's interested in Joe's suggestion. "You don't have to," he tells her, a shiver running up his spine as she reaches out and takes the cuffs from his hand, finger trailing carefully over the polished silver. Her lips part a little as she looks up to meet his eyes and he doesn't miss the hitch of her breath before she speaks. 

"I want to."

His heart feels like it skips a beat but he doesn't blink, doesn't take his eyes off hers. "You want to stop, you say the word, ok?"

She nods, a smile coming to her lips as she leans back on the bed, lets the shirt she's wearing - an old one of his, completely unbuttoned, the only thing that she's wearing - fall open as she arches her back. "Just like always." 

Except that when they've done this before, it's usually been something spur of the moment, a new way of using his tie when she's just pulled it off him. This requires planning, required him keeping his cuffs on him when he'd already locked away his sidearm. Caitlin's not big on losing control, not outside the bedroom and not inside it either, but on the occasions when they have experimented like this, the results have been nothing short of explosive. Knowledge and anticipation combine to make his hand tremble a little as he takes her wrist in his, fastens one cuff around it with a soft click, raising both her hands above her head, looping the cuffs through the rails on the headboard and fastening the second cuff around her other wrist. "OK?" he asks, because her cheeks are flushed and her breathing is quicker than usual and she nods. 

"I trust you," she tells him and after all she's been through over the last few years, that's not something she says lightly. It's not something he takes lightly either and he leans forward, brushing his lips over hers gently before beginning to kiss a path down her neck, lingering on the curve of her collarbone, It's a particularly sensitive spot for her and as she bucks sharply against him, gasping his name, he lifts his head, just checking. 

A whispered plea - "Don't stop" - has his lips curving in a smile as he returns to his job of kissing his way down her body, taking his time, making her twist ever more against him, trying to use her body as leverage to get him closer to where she really wants him. With her hands bound, though, and his superior upper body strength, there's nothing she can do and he enjoys teasing her, coming closer but never quite close enough for her liking, not if the noises she's making are anything to go by. 

When he finally does lower his lips between her legs, she's ready for him, her body writhing against him as he begins licking and sucking, already knowing what she likes, using all the knowledge to bring her close to the edge but not quite enough to let her fall over. He works her until she's shaking with need, her gasps and sobs echoing in his ears, begging him, pleading with him for her release. 

His lips curled in a smile, he moves forward, finds the little bundle of nerves he's been neglecting and traces it gently with his tongue at the same time as he slides two fingers inside her and that's all it takes to have her clenching around him as her chants of his name morph into a guttural noise that he's never heard her make before. 

He continues working her through her release, through the aftershocks, only lifting his head when he hears her say his name. She's still trembling, her breaths coming quick and sharp but there's a smile on her face as her eyes meet his. "You ok?" he asks her and the smile only widens as she moves so that her legs press against him, in particular against the bulge in his trousers. 

"More," is all she says and when he lifts an eyebrow in surprise, sure he can't be understanding her properly, she says it again. "More," and this time, there's no mistaking her meaning. 

Joe's never been able to refuse one of Caitlin's requests. He's not about to start now.


End file.
